kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle - Summer 2015 Event Edition
'Monday 10th August, Hashirajima Anchorage' Sendai : "Admiral, are you sure we're going to join the rest of the Admirals?" Admiral: "Yeah. I still have my doubts, but for the opening stages I think we'll leave it to the more experienced Admirals, they have more than enough power to strike deep into the enemies' stronghold. As we have just established ourselves as a functioning branch compared to them, we're to follow-up on the clean-up jobs. In other words, we... are to finish the remnants off, those who survived the veterans' wake of swift destruction." Sendai: "Are you planning to follow them till the end?" Admiral: "Actually, I do." Sendai: "Don't tell me it's because you took a look at the images from the initial intel and you feel some sort of a compelling force driven by carnal instincts to push all the way to the end~" Admiral: "What's with that way of saying it? Well, I can't deny that though, but I'm getting the feeling I'll enjoy the fight." Sendai: "You're a lot like Ashigara''-san'', eh. Battle-heads." Admiral: "Says the night battle idiot?" Sendai: "Hey, even I know a thing or two about getting some downtime. Well, we're not going to rush in straight away, how about some quick rounds in the bunkers sometime tonight?" Admiral: "... Not going to allow you guys to stay up for long, we have a long day tomorrow." They had a lot of UNO and Jenga game rounds afterwards. -- 'Tuesday 11th August, Nearby Location SN' Destroyer Princess: "..." Admiral: (glaring down at her) "..." Hiyou : '''"It's all right, Admiral. The operation is over. That girl can do nothing now." '''Admiral: "No, it's not that. In preparations for today's operation, I didn't sleep at all. Is the expression of my eyes that terrible?" Hiyou: '"Admiral... return to base now. And sleep." 'Imuya : ''(tattered)'' "I... want... to get in the docks... the 'me as bait' tactic is the worst... to think I gave consent to the Commander for it..." -- 'Thursday 13th August, Solomon Islands' Admiral: "RRRRRRAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!! DIE YOU PIECE OF ****! BACK TO THE NETHERWORLD WITH YOU!!!" (battle ends) Light Cruiser Demon: "..." (tears up) Admiral: "... Ah." (beat) Light Cruiser Demon: "UEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!" (cries) She had a lot of serious consoling from the Admiral himself afterwards. -- 'Sunday 16th August, Hashirajima Anchorage' Admiral: "Forgive me Kaga, but since we're in the middle of a big-scale operation now underway, you're going to be given a very tight schedule for your training as well as immediate admission into our main fleet. Can you take it?" Kaga : "Bring it, Admiral." Admiral: "... Somehow your confidence with that deadpan face is scaring me." Kaga: (deadpan) "Fu fu, are you afraid?" Tenryuu: "Don't steal my line and my voice!" Admiral: (Looks like I summoned quite a strange Kaga here.) -- 'Tuesday 18th August, "Second South Pacific Battle"' Seaplane Tender Princess : '''"It's fine, you know...? How about coming over to this side...? " '''Admiral: "BUT I REFUSE." ''' (Jojo-style face + SFX) '''Seaplane Tender Princess: "E-eh...? B-but, we have pretty girls over here, you know...?" Admiral: "Even so, I REFUSE. Yuudachi, Shigure." Yuudachi : "Poi!" Shigure : "Roger." And then Seaplane Tender Princess had a lot of torpedoes stuck in her rear afterwards. -- 'Tuesday 18th August, Iron Bottom Sound' Admiral: "RRRAAAAARRGGGHHH!!! I DON'T CARE WHATEVER HAPPENS NOW! CRAFT EVERYTHING! SCREW EVERYTHING!" Haruna : ''(W-what should I do... Admiral is enraged. But, how do I calm him down?)'' Pop! Two Type 3 Shells were produced. Admiral: (mouth agape in shock) "... Haruna... please, forgive me. I made you stand by me when I'm not in the most sensible state of mind. I feel my mind just got clearer now. Thank you... Haruna." Haruna:'' (What a swift recovery! ... But, a calmed down Admiral is fine too, it's been a while since I last saw him making such a relaxed expression. ... I'll just let him here in my lap for a little bit longer ♪)'' -- 'Wednesday 19th August, Iron Bottom Sound - Round 25!' Airfield Princess : "Another round, huh? Quite the tenacity you have even after 24 rounds of no results! What do you have now--" (Mutsu and Haruna shows off their Type 3 Shells.) Airfield Princess: "Oh. Well s--" (A mushroom cloud later) Mutsu : "Mission accomplished~" Admiral: "Phew. Good riddance." -- 'Saturday 22nd August, "Dyson=SAN Episode Zero"' Battleship Princess : (crawling, grabbing Admiral's pants) "... Come here..." Admiral: (trying to break free) "NO! Not my pants! Just what is it that you seek in there!?" Battleship Princess: "... Shiny... bottoms..." Admiral: "I don't remember polishing my rear to that extent! Are you seeing hallucinations because you are sinking!?" Sendai: "UHO--! Admiral's shiny a**!" (snaps pictures with a... smartphone. ... What? Imuya has one why can't she?) (In the background, there's a disgruntled Mutsu and Haruna... while back in the base, Atago who was watching the battle from the base was also wearing the same expression.) -- 'Tuesday 25th August, "Advance to FS!"' Aircraft Carrier Princess ': "I'm not giving ''(the Admiral) up." '''Kaga: "I'm not giving (the Admiral) ''up." '''Admiral:' "Just start the damn battle already!" (Both turns to the Admiral, with the face of a child who just got a scolding.) Both: (He got angry...) -- 'Tuesday 27th August, intermission' And the rise of the curtain for the final battle draws near. For whom does the bell toll? Time will tell. Admiral: (Who wrote this lame tagline, I wonder.) Sendai: "Admiral, good morning. Here, you have a telegram." Admiral: "Sendai? It's rare seeing you around in the morning..." (opens telegram) "... From the higher-ups... what the hell? 'Assassinate target, codename E-7-Z?' Hey, hey, I'm just a new officer of the Navy, not a special forces operator right now, am I?" Sendai: "It's suprising you had such a career change." Admiral: "A job is a job... I'm going to prepare myself." Sendai: "You? Alone? Not going to happen, I'm not letting you. By the way, it's been a while so let's have a night battle!" (Sendai quickly gets into a futon with a YES/NO pillow and invites the Admiral to lay next to her.) Admiral: "It's morning now, though?" Sendai: "It's fine, it's fine! It's just between you and me!" Admiral: "That sounds like what Kiso would say though." NIGHT BATTLE STATUS: '''NOT PURSUED' -- 'Wednesday 28th August, Operation FS: Outbreak of the Final Battle' 'Air Defense Princess :' ''(... What's with this foolhardiness, not even a single trace of fear on his face, unlike many other Admirals I've seen from intel, and yet I don't even know who he is.) ''"Fufu... so you've arrived...? I see... so you've arrived..." '''Admiral:' "Of course. I really wanted to meet you, you know?" Air Defense Princess: "..." (badump) Admiral: "What's the matter? Too scared to speak, huh? Hey, hey! " Admiral's Fleet: (Admiral... you're getting too into this... not to mention you're speaking more like a man with that rough language than when you were with us...!!!) Admiral: (It's an act! An act! Please, play along! Psychological warfare is one aspect we can't afford to lose here unlike many others who fell before us! Come on! Her armor might be tough but mental attacks cut deeper than shells can!!) Admiral's Fleet: (Okay, whatever, carry on.) Air Defense Princess: ("Wanted to meet you..."!? W,what is this guy on about!? Wait, what the hell am I going "ba-dump!" for!!) Admiral's Fleet: ''(The fact that it's working in our favor with that kind of acting itself is strange.)'' And with that, they scored a very crucial first strike against her. ... In various meanings of it. Battleship Princess: (Yay~ The Admiral with the shiny bottoms~ He's back~~! You'll love him, AD Hime, he's a nice guy! I'm sure of it~) -- 'Thursday 29th August, Operation FS: Intermission' Admiral: "Damn it, this sea area is madness personified, we can't even find our way to her compared to last time. Did she have the power to do this? It's quite broken if I may say so." Haruna: "Well... There was a message from the headquarters, they say you may gain some benefit from going the other way since there are several installations over here that serve as the source to her armor. We might be able to break through the armor if we destroy them." Admiral: "... You're saying that ridiculous armor had remote power generators feeding it!? And she might be leading us the way to wreak havoc on those!?" Haruna: "Unfortunately the enemy has manpower to restore these generators during midnight. And they have a supply line that slips most of our forces' attention since everyone else is focusing on crushing the main enemy force... " Admiral: "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. We're just a few freshmen trying to do our jobs here and we have to do this thing. How grand." Haruna: "..." Admiral: "But we did put some deep cracks in the armor right? Guess enough brute force works too, huh. It might not be much but I can see her reeling from the pain." Haruna: "But wouldn't it be costlier if we try that over and over?" Admiral: "I'm not saying that we're not going to consider dealing with these generators. Those are installations, correct? This sounds like a job for the demolitions unit I was a part of once." Haruna: "... You don't mean..." Admiral: "You are all to focus on meeting her and her fleet. You're dismissed for now, go back to your room and rest. I'll be contacting Kiso and the submarines next." Haruna: "Um... okay..." (Haruna leaves the room.) Admiral: "Hello? Ah, Kiso. Come over and call Kitakami and the submarines as well as Akagi and Kaga. We're going to do some swashbucklin' buccaneer action with some raids on the enemies' supply lines." ''Note: I didn't really do the X/Y/C thing though. By much. So that last line by the Admiral didn't happen in reality, well part of it. Everytime I did these at least once I either don't have enough resources to smack AD Hime around once or twice for the day again... or other nodes tell me to go home (I'm looking at you, Ganda-WO-lfs). I had a faint suspicion C was connected to it somehow but by virtue of how the map could logically work in my special little headcanon of fantasy, I didn't know E-7-C was really one of the nodes confirmed as the debuffers.'' -- 'Tuesday September 1st, Operation FS: ??th round!' Air Defense Princess: "How dare you wound me... I'll let you suffer the pain as well... " (Damn!! They almost broke through the armor!? Just how much raw power do they even have? They didn't do anything to the generators, did they?) Admiral: (assumes a cold, stern look... and small irises) "Bring it." Air Defense Princess: (What the hell is up with that ferocity!? In the first place what's up with that mess of a fleet!? How did he even get past the Wos!?) Admiral: (Damn, I'm almost cracking here! The psychological impact from this mission is one hell of a poison! Especially seeing that I'm running out of resources and we still haven't totaled her even once yet! I don't even care how much of a big boss this enemy "destroyer" is now! The Super Wos that guard the entrance are the real damn nuisances!! I'm tempted to bring out my own guns but if I do that the superiors are going to catch me by sending the girl with the cat before deciding I won't be seeing this fleet ever again in my entire life!!) -- 'Date forgotten, Operation FS, Advent: ??th round' Air Defense Princess: (panting) "Ufufufu. How is it? Does it hurt? Does it? That's the real thing... Ahahahaha...! " (Ugh... what the hell is with this guy, I've already lost count of the number of times I've seen his face. Why is he pushing so far...?) Admiral: "..." (Damn, she got me, I'm already at my last straw of reserves. I can't keep this going anymore for the time being. But I need something witty to freeze her in her tracks... what is it... okay here goes.) Admiral: "To be content with such a victory... Your life is a sad one." (beat) Air Defense Princess: (What the...!? He's saying strange things again!! Even though he's the loser!! What the hell is up with that attitude!?) -- 'Sunday September 7th, Operation FS: Endwar 1' Air Defense Princess: (He's not coming today as well, huh. Figures the Wo-classes were too hard on him... Oh well, probably it's better that way. I'm already in a need to show my last trump card to him soon. Geez, what a persistent brat... It's not like I wanted him to come or anything, just...) (radar beeping sounds) Air Defense Princess: (Hn? A contact from radar? Is he coming?) Admiral: "Geh, the Super Wo-classes are one hell of a nuisance. How annoying." Air Defense Princess: "YOU CAME! YAAAAAY!! YOU FINALLY CAME!!" Admiral: "Oh, hello there Ms. Air Defense Princess... Ah, livelier than the usual I see." -- 'Sunday September 7th, Operation FS: Endwar 2' Air Defense Princess: "You made me wait long... Wait, where are the ship girls?" Admiral: "They've already returned to base. They won't be fighting anymore. Also this is where I bid my farewell. I already ran out of resources so I won't be coming here anymore." Air Defense Princess: "Eh...?" Admiral: "Well, don't make that face. It's also natural to be fighting to the end only to get that kind of result, right? After all, this has been a 'war of attrition.' To put it short, it's my loss. In the first place this Admiral who came to seek a duel with you..." Air Defense Princess: "Wha--" Admiral: "... From the date he took up his post up until he came here... not even a month has passed yet, you know? In short, he's just a one-month old FNG (Freaking New Guy)." (The Admiral turns his back and leaves.) Air Defense Princess: (Just a one-month old... "Freaking New Guy!?" This shitty brat is one!? Does this explain why we don't have much of his data compared to the more veteran ones!? That means... I was hunted down and almost finished off by a '''freshman officer'!?)'' Air Defense Princess: "DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Admiral (in the distance): "Hahahahahaha. AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" ~ Summer 2015 Event Log, finished ~ Sendai: "Admiral, aren't you acting a little bit too much into it?" Admiral: "It's an act, like I said! I was going pretty 'ba-dump!' over there!" Sendai: "...'Ba-dump?'" Admiral: "Ah! No! I mean I was really nervous! I can't calm down!!" Sendai: "Well, if you want to calm down, how about a night battle?" Admiral: "No thanks." Sendai: "That's a quick recovery!" Category:Blog posts